


Like Someone In Love

by Whatawks



Series: Purgatory University AU [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Love You, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like fr fr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatawks/pseuds/Whatawks
Summary: Summer is officially here for Wesley, Waverly, and Nicole which means a fair and 3 big words





	Like Someone In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Once more I am un-beta. Once more I do not own anything having to do with Wynonna Earp. Also this is about 7 months into the relationship, Wesley is still 4.

“Wes! Slow down!” Nicole called after the small boy. It was the last day of preschool and the start of summer for the young boy and the pair was crossing the campus to get to Waverly’s office. 

Waverly had a department meeting until school let out, which meant that Nicole had picked him up that day. Nicole was slowly learning how to co-parent with Waverly, and vice versa. Nicole and Wesley rounded the corner as Waverly was unlocking her office door.

“Mama! It’s summer!” Wesley exclaimed upon seeing Waverly.

She knelt down and started peppering the young boy with kisses causing him to giggle. Nicole looked on with love. “Hi baby.”

Waverly looked up through her lashes, a look Nicole was always a sucker for, and stood up. She walked over and pressed a kiss to the red head’s lips. “Hello Officer,” Waverly murmured against Nicole’s mouth. Nicole’s hands flexed against Waverly’s hips as she deepened the kiss.

“Mamaaaaaa! ‘Cooooooole” Wesley exclaimed from below.

They pulled apart, trying to keep their giggles at bay, while looking a little guilty for getting carried away and caught by Wesley.

“Sorry, bud,” Nicole said all while Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear, “It’s the uniform.”

Nicole shivered and looked at Waverly, who mouthed ‘later.’ Nicole turned to Wesley and said, “So, do you wanna know what we’re gonna do tonight to celebrate summer Wes?”

“Yes! Yes! Yes!”

“Well, your Mama and I were talking and the Start of Summer Fair is going on this weekend, does that sound like something you’d wanna do?” 

“Oh! Can we ride the Ferris Wheel? And eat cotton candy?”

Nicole and Waverly both laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Nicole said to Waverly. 

“And we’re meeting Auntie Wynonna there, Wes! You get to sleep over with her tonight,” Waverly added. 

+++

They took the Jeep to the fair and got there in time to see Wynonna hop off her Harley right across from them in the parking lot. 

“You better not be putting my kid on that!” Waverly yelled in greeting.

Wynonna turned around and snorted, “I think we’ll wait ‘til his 6th birthday.”

“Not funny, Wy, how are you gonna get home with him?”

“Relax, babygirl, Dolls is coming by in the truck to take us and the bike back.” Wynonna then added, “I just wanted all the punks here to see I could kick their ass.”

“That’s a bad word, Auntie My Nonna!” Wes shouted, hand in hand with Nicole who had finally gotten him out of the car.

“Ratting me out to the authorities already, kid?”

“What are au-lo-ri-ties?’ Wesley asked Nicole.

“Authorities, Wes. They’re the people in charge somewhere, hi Wynonna,” Nicole said.

“Hey Haughttie with a body! Is it possible to be too tall to ride the coasters?”

Nicole ignored her while Waverly rolled her eyes at her sister. She turned to Wes and Nicole saying, “So how do you feel about food, a couple of games, and then the Ferris Wheel?”

Nicole nodded while Wesley let out a “Yea!” and Wynonna grumbled something that sounded like ‘I guess.’

They walked through the gates and stopped to get some tickets for the food and for the Ferris Wheel later on. Wesley decided he wanted chicken nuggets and so had Wynonna. Waverly and Nicole gave them tickets and walked off to get some poutine to share. When they reunited, Wesley already had sauce dripping down his face as Wynonna sheepishly apologized for letting him try to open the ketchup packet by himself. 

After eating, they headed down towards the section of all the carnival games. Wynonna, Nicole, and a joint team of Wesley and Waverly played Whack-a-mole until it was clear no one would beat the teens playing besides them. “Go tell them you’re gonna arrest them,” Wynonna said to Nicole.

“I can’t threaten a group of teenagers, Wynonna,” Nicole replied. “Let’s just go to another game.”

They kept walking until Wynonna spotted a shooting game and begged Waverly to play with her. While Nicole had never seen the Earp sisters shoot, she had heard Waverly’s stories of going out back and learning to shoot with Curtis, the uncle who helped Gus raise them. 

They played a couple of rounds, until Wynonna accused Waverly of cheating because the gun looked more like a shotgun than her own. Nicole decided to distract them from the oncoming fight with promises of cotton candy from the stand one over. Wesley was ecstatic to finally get his treat.

Waverly spotted a throwing game where you tossed a ball to hit bottles, and won if you knocked them over. “Mmm!!” she squealed, mouth full of cotton candy. “Baby! You could win me that bear over there!”

Nicole looked over and said with a grimace, “I don’t really think I’d be good at that game…”

“C’mon Nic! You told me you were the pitcher on your high school softball team,” Waverly retorted. 

“Well…” Nicole began. She made the mistake of looking over to see Waverly’s pout and sighed. “Fine, but if I hurt myself, it’s on you.”

Waverly giggled and turned to Wesley, who was practically done with his cotton candy. “C’mon Wes! Let’s go watch Nicole win us that bear!”

They all headed over and Nicole paid the man for three balls. “How much for the bear?” she asked.

“It’s three knockouts for a large prize, two for a medium, one for a small. The bear’s a large prize,” the man replied smugly.

Suddenly, Nicole was nervous about losing in front of Waverly, Wynonna, and Wesley. She took a deep breath and lined up her shot, noticing that the balls we’re a little heavier than a regular baseball. All three bottles went down and she looked over her shoulder to hear Wynonna snort and say, “Beginner’s luck.”

Nicole got the second shot in, knocking down all the bottles again, making Wesley go wild and cheer over Wynonna’s more adult comments. Finally, she was down to the last shot. She was nervous about not getting Waverly the prize she wanted. ‘She would do anything for this woman’ was a thought that ran through Nicole’s mind wildly. 

She kissed Waverly before taking the shot, knocking the bottles off balance and winning a large prize. The man looked surprised at her, “Congratulations, the bear I assume?”

Nicole nodded as the man rolled his eyes and handed her the giant plush. “Damn, Waves, how are you gonna carry that I think it’s bigger than you!” Wynonna said jokingly.

“Auntie My Nonna! That’s two bad words for the swear jar!” Wesley replied.

Wynonna took two dollars out of her wallet and handed them to Wesley, much to Waverly and Nicole’s surprise. “What? The kid’s got a point and he’s my favorite nephew.”

“He’s your only nephew, Wy,” Waverly said, taking a pause and then continuing, “but thanks for showing him right from wrong.”

Wynonna grumbled a “yea, yea” while secretly smiling. 

“Can we go to the Ferris Wheel now?” Wesley butted in, causing all three women to smile. 

“Sure, Wes!” Nicole replied, adding, “do you want to ride to the top with me and Mama or with Wynonna?”

“Whoa Whoa,” Wynonna began, “I’m flattered you think I’m going on with you and making out at the top.”

“That’s not what I-“ Nicole began.

“And I know, I am the hotter Earp. I mean my butt alone is top-shelf,” Wynonna continued. 

“Wynonna-“ Nicole tried again.

“But, I thinks it’s time for you to know Haughttie, I am not going on that giant deathtrap with anyone,” Wynonna finished, patronizingly patting Nicole on the cheek.

Nicole scowled while Waverly tried to subside her giggles. “Baby, what if you, me, and Wes went up while Wynonna watched the bear?”

Nicole sighed looking over at Waverly, whose eyes were shinning under the fair lights. Wesley was hugging her legs, that seemed to go on forever on such a short body, while holding the big bear. Nicole smiled at the sight. “Fine,” she said, not really focused on Wynonna’s teasing anymore. 

They walked over to the line and handed off the bear to Wynonna who saluted back. After handing over their tickets, they got into their compartment, Wesley on Waverly’s lap while Nicole slung her arm over Waverly’s shoulders comfortably. 

They rode up in silence, appreciating all being together and the view. The sun was setting casting a warm glow over the fair’s flashing lights. Wesley got down from Waverly’s lap and moved over asking Nicole to pick him up. Once she obliged, he wrapped his little body around her torso and put his head in the crook of Nicole’s neck.

Waverly lovingly ran her fingers through his hair. “All the excitement probably got to him. He must’ve been more tired than he let on.”

“’M not tired Mama,” said a small, sleepy, muffled voice from Nicole’s neck.

Nicole, who was now cradling his body, gave him a squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. She leaned over and kissed Waverly’s forehead. “I love you, Nicole” Waverly said simply.

Nicole had said those words before, and had told Waverly she could say it back on her own time. Waverly almost broke down crying when it had happened, happy that Nicole loved her that much and accepted her for who she was, broken past and all. 

In the moment, Nicole leaned back looking at Waverly, making sure it’s what the other woman wanted. “I love you, I really do Nic,” Waverly repeated and reassured. 

“I love you too,” Nicole said. They shared twin smiles, blushing like fools in love. 

+++

They went around twice, Wesley waking up at the bottom of the second go around, only to fall asleep at the top again. When they reached the bottom, Wynonna was waiting for them with Dolls next to her holding the bear. Waverly hugged him while Nicole gave him a head nod, the most she could do with Wesley now asleep in her arms. 

“I’d also pass out if I had to ride to the top with you two making out,” Wynonna said giving Dolls a look.

He rolled his eyes and said, “I assume we’re also taking the bear? Or do you want to take it home?”

“You can take it with you,” Waverly replied, “And please put Wesley in a car seat, NOT a bike seat.”

Dolls snorted, catching Wynonna by surprise. “You can laugh?!”

Ignoring her, Dolls continued, “I already loaded Wynonna’s bike onto the truck so he’ll be fine, Waverly. Don’t worry.”

They walked out of the fair and to the cars, where Waverly had given Wynonna a bag and Nicole had loaded him up into the truck. She kissed his forehead saying goodnight and Waverly repeated the same motions.

They then got into the Jeep, Nicole now getting into the driver’s seat. As she was peeling out of the parking lot, Waverly began to press a trail of kisses from her shoulder, to her cheek, to just behind her ear where she whispered, “We are going to go home, and you are going to make love to me Nicole Haught. Not sex, love.”

Nicole felt a shiver rush down her spine and pressed the gas a little harder, making Waverly pull back in laughter. She then ran her fingers through red hair, looking at Nicole’s soft smize in the darkness. “I love you, Nic,” Waverly said. “I love you so much, it hurts, and I need you to know that.”

Nicole glanced over, taking Waverly’s hand from her hair to her lips, pressing a small kiss. She turned back to the road and said, “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, Waves.” She stopped at a red light, turning back to Waverly. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone else,” Nicole repeated, finally pressing their lips together in a brief, soft kiss.

The light turned green as Nicole turned back to the wheel. Waverly leaned across the console, pressing a kiss once more to Nicole’s shoulder, before happily sighing, on their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy update! 'I love you' was a highly requested prompt! That being said, I will still accept prompts, but my writing speed will slow down since college is starting to reeeally pick up. Still, I have some ideas up my sleeve and some don't even involve this AU ;) 
> 
> keep hitting me up/yelling/just being my pal/following me and not really saying anything but it's ok because I do the same on Tumblr @ what-awks


End file.
